chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Asia
Real Countries China India Israel Japan Russia Central Asia Kuala Rokat: a far eastern country in the Mission: Impossible TV episode "The Seal". Described in the tape sequence at the start of the episode as "a small but strategic nation on the India-China border". People's Republic of Tazbekistan, The BBC2 comedy drama Ambassadors (TV series) starring David Mitchell and Robert Webb as the British ambassador, Keith Davis, and his Mission deputy, Neil Tilly. Becomes simply Tazbekistan in the 2013 series. Takistan: a country in Central Asia, from the computer game ArmA II: Operation Arrowhead. East Asia Glubbdubdrib: An island of sorcerers and necromancers located near Japan in Gulliver's Travels. The map shows Glubdubdrib to be southwest of the port of Maldonada on the southwest coast of Luggnagg, while the text of Gulliver's notes states the island is southwest of Balnibarbi, and Maldonada to be a port of that land. Glubbdubdrib is about one third as large as the Isle of Wight. The inhabitants of Glubbdubdrib can wield magic, and most of their technology is utilized through magical means. The eldest in succession is prince or governor of the island. He has a 'noble' palace, and a park of about three thousand acres, surrounded by a wall of hewn stone twenty foot high. On visiting Glubbdubdrib, Gulliver had the occasion, thanks to the power of their necromancers, to speak with Brutus of ancient Rome, whom Gulliver greatly admired, among many other famous historical personages, including Socrates. Many ideas of historians were corrected this way. Gulliver spends five days doing this, then three days looking at some of the 'modern' dead, trying to find the greatest figure in the past 200 or 300 years in his country and others in Europe. Gulliver gets a new view of historians and heroes, claiming 'I was chiefly disgusted with modern History'. Hun Chiu: A parody of Korea in Designated Survivor, ''replaces it here, which is divided into the democratic West Hun Chiu, which is a US ally and led by President Han, and the totalitarian East Hun Chiu, which is led by the tyrannical Chairman Kim until he was assassinated(''The Interview). Eventually becomes... Greater Hun Chiu Republic: A fictional empire in Homefront which initially started off as a unified Hun Chiu Republic under Kim Jong-un, who managed to reunify Hun Chiu peacefully(originally Korea in the game). It was established in 2015, after conquering Japan, the Philippines, and all of Southeast Asia and Western America. Luggnagg: An island of miserable immortals located near Japan in Gulliver's Travels. Shangri-la(Shambhalla): A small, peaceful kingdom in the western Himalayan Mountains featured in the 1933 novel Lost Horizon. Yul: A fictional kingdom in Hong Gildong jeon whose king was overthrown by the titular character, and ruled under said character's benevolent government. South Asia Khura'in: A deeply-religious kingdom located in the western edge of the Far East or near Nepal in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney − Spirit of Justice. Kyrat: An unstable monarchy located between Nepal and India from Far Cry 4. Lugash: A mountain kingdom located somewhere near India from the Pink Panther films. Mahishmati/'Magizhmathi': An ancient kingdom located in India from the Baahubali films. Southeast Asia Sunda: in Eric Ambler's State of Siege, is similar to Indonesia but much smaller, confined to a single island. (In reality there is a Sunda Strait and many islands known collectively as the Sunda Islands, but no specific one island with the name.) Udon Khai: a country featured in the 1995 Andrew Vachss Batman novel Batman: The Ultimate Evil. Bordering Thailand, Udon Khai is a haven for wealthy sex tourists looking for child prostitutes. The country serves as a stand-in for Thailand and as a critique of Thailand's child sex industry. Replaces Thailand. Bultan: A country in Designated Survivor that has a very strict legal system and is led by a Prime Minister. Relations with the US are tense due to an American youth being sentenced a harsh punishment and the unexpected death of the Bultanese ambassador. Sarkhan: A country analogous to Vietnam in the novel The Ugly American. It is the location of a war between the United States and Communist insurgents. Replaces Sarkhan. Madripoor: An island principality located between Singapore and Indonesia, featured in Marvel Comics. It is meant to replace Singapore and does so here. Panau: A fictional island dictatorship in Just Cause 2. Phaic Tăn: A fictional country in Indochina, featured in the parody travel book of the same name. Ragaan: A fictional country between Thailand and Malaysia that functions as the setting of the TV series Embassy. Rook Islands: An archipelago located somewhere near Indonesia featured in the video game Far Cry 3. Southwest Asia Unaudited Arab Emirates: Parody of the United Arab Emirates featured in San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and Coups. Replaces he United Arab Emirates Bialya: A fictional Middle Eastern country from DC Comics. Endostan: A Middle Eastern sultanate which appears in an episode of the Canadian action-adventure series Relic Hunter. Hobeika and Salmaah: Two warring Middle Eastern sultanates which appear in the French-British movie Day of the Falcon. Kamistan: From the TV series 24. Khemed: A fictional emirate from The Adventures of Tintin. Philistinia: A fictional Philistine state lasting to the present day, from Harry Turtledove's short story Occupation Duty. Qumar: A fictional Middle Eastern country from The West Wing. Qurac: A fictional Middle Eastern country from DC Comics located at the Arabian side of the Persian Gulf. Our Iraq analouge. Yewaire: A fictional Middle Eastern country from the movie Operation Red Sea. Uncertain Tyranistan: An Asian country and former member of the Soviet Union featured in San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and Coups. Turmezistan: An Asian country and location of a UN base featured occasionally in seasons 9 and 10 of Doctor Who. Category:Countries